Now That's What I Call Awkward
by NerdyBunny26
Summary: Blackthorne have exchanged with Gallagher again, this time permanently, so the school must be extended. The dorms where Cammie and the other fourth years (they're 14-15) have to move out of Gallagher and the school take the opportunity to spring a test on them one that usually keeps students within the school. Forced to move out but still attend, Bex is paired with Grant. Review!
1. True Love - Pink ft Lily Allen

A / N: **So this is my new story, and I'm really excited to share my ideas. You've probably gathered its called Now That's What I Call Awkward. I named it after the now CD's, so each chapter is named after a song. I've not a good enough memory, so it wont be songs that have been on the CD's, and I don't collect them so I cant just look at the back of them. It will be songs I like, and ones that best describe the chapter. I've not got any ridiculous rules like each chapter has 364 words exactly or anything, my only rule is the song things. This story is about Bex and Grant because they're a funny pairing. In my head, I picture Bex leading the relationship and when Grant tries to stop her, she punches him. I just love them together. So basically, Blackthorne has exchanged with Gallagher again but this time permanently, so there's been an extension planned and being buil which you will read about, and the boys stay there. The extension has to be built so the boys and girls are set on missions as 'couples'. Bex and Grant are kind of on and off but they have to unite. **

** A boy and a girl are made to work together for a test. Each 'couple' are assigned a mission, a new test which will decide whether or not they can fend for themselves, that test is called a Home Assignment. Bex and Grant have to cope with their constant arguments that didn't matter before, and learn what its like to be a parent when a sudden, unexpected visitor is left on their doorstep. They still attend school everyday and when the extension is finished, each 'couple' choose whether they want to stay where they are in a small house, or cottage, and still attend school, move to somewhere new - still near Gallagher and still go to school everyday like normal school - on their graduation fee (unique to Gallagher - like a pension, put money in whilst you attend there, like a bank account -. ) What will Bex and Grant choose. The girls and the boys are about 15, Cammie is 14. Rant, description, whatever - its over. On to the disclaimer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls

**Enjoy!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Chapter One: True Love

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

"Welcome back to another a year here at the Gallagher Academy. At the end of last term, the Blackthorne boys joined us," said Cammie's mum, Rachel from a raised platform. "But I have some half happy and half sad news."

Everyone who was eating at our table, including Grant, who was smuggling cookies off of Macey's over-loaded plate and into his pocket, stopped what he was doing.

"4th years, you will need to stay behind after dinner, Blackthorne boys your included, I have an announcement," finished the headmistress. Macey clapped Grant round the back of the head, and he gave the cookies back.

Five minutes later, the bell went, signalling a few hours free time before curfew. Nick went to stand up, but Macey yanked him back down and hissed something at him.

"Thank you, fourth years, for giving up a few minutes of your time before curfew," the headmistress said. "My guess is that you'd like to hear the news."

She paused.

"Your all turning fifteen this year, and when your sixteen, it is legal for you to leave us and go your own way, though I would not advise it. Staying on until your eighteen and graduating to the follow on boy/girl university, in Florida, Beach University, which is on a private beach. But to be able to leave us next year if its your choice, you have to pass a test. We don't usually do it this way, we usually turn students' rooms into small apartments to share with two boys and girls, with a foam wall in between rooms. But this year, as Blackthorne have chosen to unite with us, we must extend the school. Each year, when you move up, you stay in your rooms, and your cluster of rooms and your common room is right next to near where we need to extend. Your rooms will be completely revamped, and so will your common rooms, and obviously the boys will stop sleeping on mattresses in classrooms," she paused and looked around the room at us all. Her eyes landed on Cammie, who was glaring at Zach, who had his hands up in false surrender. She gave a stern look to the pair and they turned to face her. "So," she continued, "we got permission from the government. They said you could buy a cheap cottage or small house in a place of your choice, so long as you can get to school everyday. It will come out of your graduation fee, but the school board will add to it as well. All we need to do now, is match the pairs that will live together. We have a list here. We will post it outside. Its in alphabetical order from the _girls _surnames," she emphasized the word girls, "it will be put up tomorrow. Now go and enjoy your free time. After you've found out who your partners are, you can start looking through the house options in the catalogue under your beds that we gave you at the start of last term."

Excited chatter echoed through the room and I turned to Grant.

"Ten quid I get you," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Five that Cammie gets Zach."

"Deal, baby," said Grant and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and went to shake but he pulled me closer and pecked me on the lips. I pulled back like lightning had struck me and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Aww, come on Bexy, you've got to lighten up a bit. Zach does that to Cammie all the time," he moaned.

"Yeah, but Cammie and Zach have been seeing each other since the first exchange, TWO YEARS AGO, and we started dating like three weeks ago," I snapped.

"So? We already kissed like fifty times, why not now?" fired back Grant.

"Because I'm not in the mood. I'm tired, I'm stressed and I've been stuck watching Tina and Alfie play tonsil hockey for like an hour."

"So have I," he said, standing up and pulling me up after him. "But please, Baby?"

"No."

He reached out to hold my hand and I tensed. I wasn't one for PDA. But I took it and we walked out of the hall, up a few rows of stairs and into my bedroom. We sat on my bed in silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want to go to the library?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure," he said and stood up. "Need me to help you up?"

I scowled at him but he took my hand anyway and did the thing he did when he tried to shake my hand, this time I let him because there was no one else in the room. He pulled away after a second, so it wasn't a long kiss, and led me to the door. He tugged me down a bendy corridor to the library and opened the door for me. I picked a book about Parenting for my essay for Madame Dabney, and sat down at one of the mahogany tables. Grant sat down beside me and watched me read with my glasses on.

"I love it when you wear your glasses instead of contacts," he said suddenly, making absolutely no attempt to quieten his voice. "It looks so natural and your air when you haven't straightened it is lovely."

"SHUT UP NEWMAN," whisper-yelled one of the nerds as Grant tucked a hair that was in my face behind my ear. I turned back to my book, trying to hide the blush that had crept to my cheeks, and the fact that my face felt like it was on fire.

"Seriously," he whispered. "When you don't make an effort you look beautiful."

"NEWMAN!" hissed another nerd. "If you want to flirt with your girlfriend, go somewhere else. We need to study."

I laughed.

"REBECCA!" snapped the same nerd quietly.

"Big mistake, dude," said Grant, not whispering anymore.

I stood up and walked casually over to the nerdy Blackthorne Boy.

I clenched my fist and punched him as hard as I could. The sound of my knuckles colliding with his cheeks made a loud sound and I grinned. Mrs Webb, the librarian, came running round.

"Rebecca Baxter!" she hissed. "Come with me! And you Mr Newman."

Grant stood up, I gave a sarcastic smile to the nerd I had whacked round the face and walked off.

Mrs Webb held the door open for us and we walked through, arms folded.

"Right, care to explain?" she snapped as soon as the door was closed. "Or do we need to get the headmistress to sort this out?"

She handed us a sheet of paper labelled _Library Rules_.

"I want you to read a rule each," she instructed. "Rebecca, you go first."

"Fine," I scowled. "_All students are quiet in the library, and respect their peers by not disrupting them_."

Grant was staring into space.

"MR NEWMAN!" she barked. "Read!"

"Yes, sir!" said Grant holding up his hand in salute. "I mean siress. _All students be at the library for purposes, such as studying, reading and homework."_

"That will be all. Your going too slowly." she snapped, "Basically, you must be inside the library to do homework, read or study for tests. Therefore you keep quiet. Violence is NOT accepted Rebecca, and Mr Newman, no harmless flirting, please. You have empty classrooms, corridors, dorms, common rooms and anywhere else to do that. Got it?"

"Got it!" we mumbled.

"Excellent, now off you go. You still have an hours free time to continue that canoodling you were probably doing when Mr Pointyhorn told you to stop."

"That was probably Tina and Alfie miss, we don't do PDA," said Grant and I elbowed him. "OW! Baby that hurt!"

"I don't know, nor would I like to know what PDA is. I'm letting you off. You cant come to the library for two weeks."

"Bye," I said and she gave me a stern look. "Mrs Webb."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Did you know that Winston Churchill was born in a bathroom while his mother was at a party?**


	2. Perfect Two - Auburn

A / N: **Hey! I really hope you liked my last chapter, I really hope you'll all review! Last chapter, Cammie's mum announced the test that will bring the story into place, this time though, Bex and Grant find out who their with,**

**Disclaimer: My dad owns three ducks (Gurtrude and Mickey) and three Yorkie Terriors cross Jack Russell's, his girlfriend owns two chickens named Bart and Homer, I own a ginger cat, my mum owns our house (mostly), her boyfriend owns a play station, I own a cat, but none of us own Gallagher Girls.**

**On the plus side, you learnt a few new things about me xx **

**Enjoy!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Chapter Two:

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

I didn't sleep well last night. I tossed and turned and thought about the test. If I got paired with Grant. And then, this morning, once I've woken up for the thousandth time, I find a note has been posted from Anna to me under the door. I stumbled into breakfast to find Tina and Alfie playing a different sport, yesterday it was tonsil hockey, now their playing rugby with their mouths. Disgusting. Cammie and Zach had clearly made up, and Grant is looking at them enviously because I wont let him kiss me like that. I roll my eyes from the door. Liz's eyes landed on me and she waved me over. I took the seat next to Grant and his arm goes round my shoulders.

"Can you come with me to see the list, Bex?" Grant asked me as soon as I sat down.

"Sure," I said, knowing no one would know it was there yet. The hall was full and the smell of waffles was drifting round. Nobody skipped breakfast on Waffle Wednesday. NOBODY.

We get up and walk over to the empty notice board. My name was always near the top. I scanned through.

_Alexandra Allwood & Thomas Gamble_

_Nicola Armstrong & Lewis Green_

_Lucy Banter & Keoni Phillips_

I was nearly always after Lucy on these things so I took a deep breath and moved my finger down to the next line.

**Rebecca Baxter & Grant Newman**

I felt relieved, and the anticipation drained out of me. Sure, he was annoying sometimes, but Grant was the one I cared about most, so to be sharing with him would make life a lot easier.

I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips and he took my hand. He pulled a waffle out of his pocket - yeah, he's so weird - and snapped it in half. He offered it too me but I shook my head.

He attempted to speak with his mouth full.

"Kall we took dat the toes?" he asked, meaning shall we look at the houses.

I nodded and led him up to my room. We climbed the ladder to get to my bed - I have one with a desk underneath it, pretty cool, huh? - and lied down and flicked through the catalogue of options. We circled about five and cut out their pages and studied them closer using my laptop. The first one was in the centre of town, near the chemist, doctors, newsagents and vets, all of which were on Pickleberry Lane. Grant shook his head.

"No," he said. "Its too crowded. Trust me, I've been in the Saturday rush to the post office. It isn't pretty."

I laughed at his serious expression.

"What about this one then?" I asked, searching 19 Farmyard Road. It was a quiet place, but it was a flat, and about thirty minute walk - 20 minute bus journey - to Gallagher, and we have to be in class by 9 and no one likes to be woken up at 7:30 by rustling right above their house. Grant shook his head again and pointed to a cottage, where part of the insides were curved.

"No way, Grant!" I said seeing him about to nod. "I don't like it."

We looked at one of the houses three streets away from school, located on Jasmine Drive, number 11, right at the end with a fair amount of garden space and two bedrooms. We faced each other.

"This one," said Grant.

I smiled and clicked to see the rooms. The previous family had turned the second bedroom into a study. There was a power shower and a bath in the bathroom and a drive at the front.

"Its perfect," I said to him and he grinned at me.

* * *

Grant and I walked down to the meeting the headmistress had called. Cammie was sulking with Zach when we got there and muttering rude, highly offensive words under her breath about something to do with him being too childish. Liz was slouched against Jonas and Macey was scowling at the table. Grant led me over to an empty table with two seats on it and the headmistress rang the bell for silence. Everybody looked towards her.

"Calm down, students, calm down. Today a friend and I are going to explain the details of the test. First of all, I will be reading out some names. These are some of the pairs that haven't reported they know yet. Tina and James, Alex and Thomas, Amber and Lewis, Cameron and Zachary, Bethany and George, Katy and Callum, Anna and Keoni, Kayleigh and Daniel. That's it. Now I will pass you all on to this good friend of mine, Faraday Hill."

A round of applause erupted, Faraday Hill is like a zillionaire and last time she gave us all £1000 each because she needed to get rid of it. . She's amazing and a decent person as well. She's Cammie's godmother.

"Hello, its good to be back and see all your smiling faces!" she said brightly, tucking a golden string of hair behind her ear. "Today I'm going to explain your test to you." She adjusted her blue lacy blouse and straightened her collar. "It will start tomorrow, now that you all know who your with. You have one night to complete your slips and paperwork for your pair and begin packing. Tomorrow, you will have just an hour to finish preparing before you drive or walk or take taxis to your new home and back. A few empty vans are £5 an hour, and you better include that in your list of demands in your sheets otherwise your going to have to take more trips than necessary to unload and move in. I have planted about a thousand and a bit pounds in your new house, in a cupboard. There will be no school for the rest of the week so you can customize, paint, build and buy things for your house, of course, you can go over budget. I know Blackthorne Boys inherited a lot last year when their richest teacher passed away." A few heads looked down, others looked annoyed. Grant was looking down _and _looking annoyed. "But we need to make sure you know the rules." She posted up a huge banner behind her that had rules elegantly scribed along it.

"Rule number one," she read out. "All pairs must have separate beds. Rule number two. "No pair should hide anything from us, like alcohol, cigarettes or anything else." She peered around at all of us. "Rule number three. No relationships with civilians. Rule number four. No violence. At all. Especially not on each other. Remember the police don't know about this, they could arrest you and take away your career as spies forever."

She paused.

"That's all the rules. Now you are welcome to dinner here occasionally, about twice a week if you want it. But you'll go home for lunch and have a slightly longer period of time to cook. Every other day there will be a cleaner, making sure your house is tidy. If she catches you breaking the rules , she will report back to me and I will harshly punish you. Except for the people on Jasmine Drive, who will have a separate one because our cleaners schedule is so busy. They will clean themselves some days, other days the cleaner will show up. That's, by first names, Macey and Nick, Rebecca and Grant, Elizabeth and Jonas. That will be all from me. You have one hour to return your paperwork. Now scram."

Faraday Hill shooed us out of the room like we were dogs and said something to Cammie's mother. Grant grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the rush of students and onto a sofa.

"I already did the paperwork. I did it before we went down, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah," I realized. "I almost forgot."

And then we walked up the wooden stairs to my room, and began taking everything out of the wardrobe. I made him get some boxes and look away when I packed my underwear, I packed my makeup in the same box and added a thin few wads of dollars my parents had supplied me with from my last birthday. I kicked Grant out of the room to pack his stuff, and relaxed on the bed reading a magazine. After many, many _OK! _magazines, I fell asleep, dreaming about Grant, our house and Oreos with bright pink cream. What are you looking at? Its not my fault I fell asleep hungry!

* * *

A / N: **So, I hope you liked it but I had an idea! Not for the story, for a little game in the reviews. I told you a few random facts about me that weren't personal and I didn't mind sharing. I was thinking you could write a sentence on the end of your review about some random stuff about you. Also, last chapter, I added a fact in the A / N and if you want to share a random fact you know, then I'll put it on my profile AND on here AND give you a shoutout. So get reviewing. This chapters fact was chosen by one of my friends, Faye, who loves random stuff. She told me...**

**The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache. **

**So...**

**Review! ****Review! **

**Review!**


	3. Move - Little Mix

A / N: **Hello all, I hope you liked my last chapter, maybe it was a bit fast moving, I don't know. But still, I'm grateful to those of you who favourited this story. I've not had any reviews yet, but if I keep updating I'm sure I'll get a few at least. This story has only been up for about half a day so I'm not really surprised.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all, except some random names I came up with.**

* * *

Chapter Three: 

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

I woke up at exactly 6:01a.m to repeated knocking on the door of my room I shared with the girls. Not happy, I slipped out of bed and realized I looked completely messy. I was still in yesterdays clothes - uniform - and my hair looked like a cartoons when it had had an electric shock. But I still opened the door and guess who I saw standing in front of me? Grant.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"I just thought I'd come and see you to let you know I've packed," he whispered.

"Your mental," I snapped at him quietly, stepping out and closing the door behind me. "Did it not occur to you I might be sleeping?"

"Erm," he thought about it. "No."

"Its six in the morning dumbass!"

"Sorry, baby, just wanted you to know. And you could just go back to sleep."

"Are you officially stupid? I cant go back to sleep now!" I almost yelled. "It took me long enough to get to sleep last night!"

"Sorry, Bexy," he said. "On the plus side, can I kiss you?"

I rolled my eyes and he moved towards me. We started kissing for literally one second before I pushed him away and went inside to get dressed.

"Wait here," I told him. "I cant stop thinking about food, so you take me there and I'll convince my body the food is for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Baby, you don't need to loose weight. I thought we went through this," he sighed, "you're perfect just the way you are, Bex."

"Whatever, stay there."

I opened the door to my room and tiptoed over to my wardrobe and slipped on a white bra and vest and shrugged on a black and white tartan (or is it checked? I dunno) shirt and didn't do the buttons up and then I tugged black hot-pants up my legs and brushed my teeth. Next, I brushed my hair and let it tumble in black curls down to my waist, applied Macey's mascara, checked myself out in the mirror by the door and pulled the door open, stepped out towards Grant, and shut the door behind me. He grabbed my hand.

"You look nice," he told me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

He led me down the wooden stairs and round a few corners to an empty classroom, labelled E1 (English 1) and pulled me inside. It was lined with mattresses full of sleeping boys and stank of aftershave. He gestured silently to a pile of boxes at the side of the doorframe, next to the only empty mattress. He clicked the door shut.

"I think we should see the headmistress," I said to him. "I think we should rent that van now I know how much stuff you have."

He laughed.

"I agree."

"But after breakfast," I added.

"Bex, the hall isn't even open," he gestured to the chains round the door handles. "It opens at half past seven, remember?"

"Yeah, but I know a way to the kitchens," I said.

"Chef Louie is in there," he said.

"Don't worry, Grant, Chef Louie knows my dad," I fired back.

"OK, now that's settled, lets eat," he said after his stomach rumbled.

The noticeboard outside the heads office came into view as we turned a corner. I pulled out a blue pin that attached a piece of cardboard with the library rules on it, and removed the aforementioned rules. Then I reached my hand into the gap it had left and the noticeboard flipped down. I jumped up and landed crouching, but on my knees. I gestured for Grant to come up and after he was securely in, I used a handle in the wall to pull the notice board back up, going down a tunnel and through a book shelf to put the cardboard back with the notices. Grant held bookcase door open for me and I clambered back in.

"Are these tunnels soundproof?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Then why didn't you just take us into the tunnel through the bookshelf?" he asked me at normal volume.

"Because it doesn't open from the outside, dumbass," I said.

"Oh, I knew that, I was just testing you," he lied.

I rolled my eyes and led him through several squashy, small passages until we reached some sort of junction.

"I have money on me," I told him after feeling some tickle my chest from the pocket of my top, this shirt was where I kept about ten dollars until I needed it. "We can get waffles from the Chef, or we can go out? What'd you say?"

"I dunno," he said.

"Fine. I'll pick, lets sneak out for the last time in a year."

He laughed. "You wont miss not having to get up early, the cooking or the never having to do anything for yourself, you'll miss sneaking out?"

"If you'd been stuck here in this bloody hell hole for over four years, you'd feel the same way."

He laughed again and I steered him forwards until we reached another junction where we turned right and ran along it until we reached the end and Grant bashed into the wall, which I unlocked with a pin I'd created. I pushed the door open and we jumped out into the back of Gallagher, past the courtyard and P&E barn, and followed a bendy path round to the front of the school. We ducked behind cars because of CCTV and ran, still bent down, round a corner and onto the lane leading to the park. Panting heavily, we sat down on a bench and caught our breath, before standing up and walking for a few minutes until we reached the main town, which wasn't bustling yet like it normally was. I saw the house we might have been getting and smiled at it, standing alone in between the post office and newsagents, looking squashed, but posh. Then we set off for a few more minutes walk before we reached the café we were looking for. We sat down and the waiter waltzed over.

"Can I take your order please?" she said with an Irish accent.

"I'll have a kids waffles ple-" Grant cut me off.

"No, she'll have a large portion of them and I'll have a full English," he said hastily to the waitress.

"So that's a large waffles and an English breakfast. Any drinks?" she asked us.

"Yes please, a low calorie milksh-" he cut me off again.

"Two vanilla milkshakes please."

The waitress nodded, and sensing tension waltzed away to the kitchens to deliver the order.

"Are you mental? What if I'm not hungry?" I snapped at him.

"You have eating problems sometimes, baby, and today is not going to be one of your no food days because we're moving in together and we cant do that if your mardy because you've starved yourself," he told me.

"I am not mardy and I never starve myself!" I insisted.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Here is your soulmate, that's me in case you didn't get that," said a girl from the table behind us. "I'm Lola, by the way, and before you leave, give me your number."

"And before you leave, let me slap you," I said with false enthusiasm.

"And before you leave, let me slap you harder," she said back.

"Fine," I said, standing up. "Bring it on...bitch. You can go first."

"Try me," said Lola.

She walked up to me and slapped me. I didn't even flinch.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically.

"Like you could do better," she sneered.

I stretched my fingers and whacked her. She fell to the floor.

"That's what I thought."

She got up straight the way and punched me in the stomach and went to go in again but I flipped her over my shoulder. She screamed a bunch of words that aren't suitable for you to hear at this moment.

"Urgh," she glared at me. "Hands off eating disorder girl. Even your boyfriend thinks you have problems."

That was it. I clenched my fists and kicked her really hard, in the chest.

The waitress came over to us.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said to the Lola girl.

"ASK HER TO LEAVE!" she screeched. "She's the violent one!"

But you hit her first, therefore you must leave immediately. You are banned from this café for three days, as of three seconds you are trespassing," said the waitress and Lola stormed out. I sat back down.

"You really didn't have to do that, I get hit on all the time!" Grant said.

I laughed. "As if."

The waitress came over with our breakfast and I ate one and a half full sized waffles and Grant said he was proud and received an eye roll. After our breakfast, we ran downhill all the way back to Gallagher and knocked on the heads door.

"What?" came her voice through the buzzer. I pressed the red button.

"Can we hire a van please?" I asked.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Your the first to ask," she told us. "You have the biggest one. Its time to start moving, but you heard me saying all that before breakfast. Just load the van and give the office your new address and one of your mobile numbers and you can move."

I smiled.

"Thanks Miss," we said together and exited the office carefully. After we'd clicked the door shut, we opened the doors to the hall and said bye to our friends, giving them hugs until I got to Zach. Now the weird thing about me and Zach, that absolutely no one knew about, was that we had dated. For ages. I'm talking two years before he met Cammie at the Exchange, and that was when we broke up and why Cammie thinks I don't like him. We've never been able to hug or anything without feeling awkward since, and today wasn't an exception. We argued all the time - now, not then - and we'd just got into a massive fight and that means I'm still mad. I give him a light hug.

"Bye, asshole," I hiss.

"Bye, asshole #2," he hissed back as we broke apart.

"Bye guys," I said to everyone, "good luck."

* * *

Grant and I found one of those bag carrier thingys that you get at hotels - wait, luggage carrier? - outside near the offices with a cluster of others. Grant sat on it and refused to move, so I had to push him, which, I'm sure you can imagine, caused a lot of strange looks from people coming back from breakfast. I pushed him to the stairs before I tipped him off and made him help me carry it up the stairs - which he didn't do until I slapped him.

When we were at the top, I guided him to my room and opened the door. Together we started shifting boxes into the luggage trolley.

"Bex, I think I need a hand with this one," panted Grant as her attempted to lift up a box. "What on Gods green earth is in this thing?"

"Like a fifth of my shoes," I told him. "Get used to it, cause there's four more boxes of them."

I walked over to him and took a side of the box. He sighed in relief and together we put it carefully in the trolley and then crossed the room to Macey's side, where she had three boxes with my name on and a winking face (;]) next to it. I rolled my eyes and heaved, what I assumed was micro-mini dresses and skirts and cropped tops across the room and into the carrier. Then I went back and picked up the little trinket box with a B engraved in it - my birthday present from last year - and opened it to find a bunch of earrings and belly button pieces that fitted my piercing and slipped it into my pocket. Then I grabbed a fairly big box with my name on, and pushed it over to Grant, who's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Bex, I've heard of clothing addicts, but I never thought you'd actually be one," he said and I glared at him. "Sorry," he added as an after thought.

I went into the bathroom and tied my hair up.

"Right, I'm all done!" I said and pushed the carrier out of the room and down a slope that had been placed like a bridge over the stairs.

Grant grabbed another carrier and ran to the English Rooms whilst I headed towards the car park with mine. I grabbed the keys Ms Morgan had given us from inside my pocket, and turned a few corners until I reached the office, and entered our new address. I pressed my thumb against the scanner and the door opened and I rushed out to try and spot the biggest van, that had _ , believe in better _written on it, like it said on the keys, and spotted it. I walked over to it and opened it, sliding the side door open and climbing in to a huge space, with a ramp in one corner. I heaved the ramp down to the open door and jumped over it and out. When I got out, I slowly tugged the slope out with me, and positioned it so that I could walk up and down it without a problem. Then, I pushed the carrier up the ramp and into the back of the van.

I began unloading boxes and positioning them in a corner neatly, so I could save space for Grant. I heard panting coming from outside and the sound of wheels scraping the wood of the ramp outside and saw Grant push his carrier in.

"Hiya," he said cheerily. "Zach helped me, it didn't take as long as I thought it would!"

"That's nice," I said absent-mindedly. "Now get those boxes off of that thing so we can get out of here!" I ordered, coming back down to earth.

He obeyed and I finished unloading mine, walking down the slanted surface and onto the concrete beneath it, lifting up the slope and pushing it back inside. Grant emerged two minutes later and jumped out of the van, sliding the door shut behind him and hopping into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Ready!" I replied and he hit the accelerator and we zoomed out of the car park. And that's when all the trouble began.

* * *

**a / n: I hope you liked it, this one was longer than usual so I hope you didn't get bored because there was no real action. Next chapter, when Grant and Bex arrive, they unpack the boxes and chill out watching a flat-screen TV they found was already there from the last owners. It will stretch over about a week, you know the first week when you move house that consists of painting walls, laying carpets, buying furniture, going to bed really late after you've watched a movie with popcorn and everything? Yeah, so do I, and soon, so will Bex and Grant.**

**Random fact I found out from my other friend Phoebe: Rats and horses cannot vomit.**

**I know, its gross. **

**See ya next time!**


	4. OMG - USHER (chapter 4 already?)

A / N: **So last chapter was called 9 to 5 because their shifting boxes for what would usually take hours. This chapter will be probably not as long as the other one. But I hope you like it. I also forgot when I did it, I had an anonymous reviewer say some really nice things. They titled themselves Mama knows best, so I would really like to thank them if their watching. I completely forgot to put their fact on, so I will do it after this chapter. A big thank you goes out to the reviewer who kindly did that. Make sure you check the reviews. Thanks Mama knows best!**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, natter, natter, natter, I don't own Gallagher.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

_ ~ Bex's Point of View ~_

"I'm telling you, he's bloody useless Macey," I told Macey over the phone after we'd arrived. "I asked him to move a box and he moved the bloody ramp!"

"Bex, I'm sure its not that bad," said Macey. "I'm sure he's trying his best."

"No, Grant, not that o-" I rolled my eyes at Grant. "Mace, I gotta go. I'll speak to you soon!"

"Bye," she said.

I put my phone on the table and jogged outside, fetching a few small boxes and moving them to the kitchen. I helped Grant move the huge ones and the rest of my stuff, then left him to it so I could unpack my stuff. I took the box labelled _ornaments _into the living room, where I got one of the biggest shocks I had had in about three months. I saw a flat screen, Panasonic TV, a white, marble fireplace, two large three-seated luscious, pristine white sofas, and two black leather love seats. I touched them to check they were real, and checked if the TV worked. It did. I bent down to examine it and found a PlayStation 3 and a dusty Wii. The people obviously hadn't used this room much. I used my pocket-knife to cut the tape on the box and lifted out some decorations. I put them back in and found Grant in the kitchen, tickling himself on the neck with a feather-duster. I rolled my eyes.

"Newman, are you going to give that to me, or keep on making yourself look stupid?" I asked him.

He flinched under my glance and handed me the duster which I took and went into the living room and Grant followed. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," I told him, slipping on the black shoes I'd worn and letting my hair down. I walked over to the glass door leading to the hallway and opened it. I opened the brown, smooth oak door and was surprised at the sight. Before me was a boy, who must have been about eleven, that had brown hair that he'd spiked up with gel and melting, warm chocolate eyes.

"Wow," said the person when I appeared. "I did not expect THAT."

"Um, sorry?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh no, don't apologize, I just thought..." he trailed off, looking uneasy.

I laughed. "You just thought I'd be older?"

He nodded nervously.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him, smiling, and moving out of the way so he could step into the hallway.

"Um, sure," he replied. "I'm Aaron, by the way. I live across the street."

He stepped in just as Grant opened the glass door and completely made a fool out of himself.

"Bex, which feather duster should go on display, this one?" he held up a bright blue one. "Or this one?" he help up a black one.

"Bloody hell, Newman, none of them!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized, walking over to me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Aaron," I said. "He lives across the street."

"Nice to meet you," said Grant, extending his hand.

"You too," said Aaron, taking it.

Grant attempted to put his arm round my waist. I say attempted but I mean tried to put his arm around my waist but got a bruised arm because I slapped him. He held the door open for Aaron and me, before following and shutting it.

"So," said Grant awkwardly. "Which feather duster do _you _think we should put on display?"

"Umm," I don't think Aaron had anything to say.

"Grant, baby, why don't you go and use the blue duster to dust off the fireplace and the PS3, then put them on the black chair?" I told him, glaring at him so he knew he would be dead meat later.

He turned to go through the double-doors with glass panelling that lead to the living room with his feather dusters shaking as he walked. When the door had clicked shut, I said to Aaron, "I'm sorry about him, he's very...different."

"Well, I better go," said Aaron.

"Yeah," I said and opened the front door for him. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Rebecca," he replied.

"Call me Bex, Rebecca is way to snobby," I said. "See you around."

"Bye!" he waved until I shut the door and went storming after Grant.

"NEWMAN, GET HERE NOW!" I yelled and Grant appeared in front of the door.

"God, I'm sorry!" he said confused. "Whatever I did."

"YOU MADE THE BOY FEEL SO BLOODY UNCOMFORTABLE HE LEFT AFTER FIVE MINUTES!" I screeched.

"Oh that," he realized. "How did I do that?"

"You and your stupid feather dusters scared him off, dumbass!" I snapped.

"Bex, cant we just kiss and make up?" he asked.

"Go and drive the van back to school and I'll think about it!"

"Yes, Bex."

He put on his shoes and jacket and walked out of the front door. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. It was Aaron again, this time another boy who was only about a year older than me, was behind him.

"Hi, Aaron, back so soon?" I asked. "You must be his brother?" I said to the one that was about my age.

"Yeah, I'm Callum," he said smoothly. "Its nice to meet you."

And that's when I realized I'd already met him.

* * *

A / N: **See, so much shorter than the last one. Next chapter, Grant walks in on a scene one will not mention between Callum and Bex. Its an awkward moment, what can I say?**

**So todays fact is from the anonymous reviewer I thanked earlier, Mama knows best. She said,**

**did you know cats have 32 muscles in each ear?**

**Well, did you?**

**Review!**


	5. Lets Get Physical - Olivia Newton John

A / N: **So the last one was pretty short because I didn't want to drone on at you lovely readers. Please, please, PLEASE R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I've said like a zillion times, I don't own Gallagher!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

I invited Callum and Aaron in, still wondering where I'd seen Callum before. Wait, I had it! When I had been out with Zach and we'd broken up for the first time after Cammie met Josh, I was out and I met Callum, who got kicked out of Blackthorne and was Zach's best friend and Grant had HATED him according to Jonas, and we went out for a bit before I ditched him for Zach again.

"Aaron, why don't you go in the kitchen, its just through there, sweetie," I said, pointing at the glass door.

"So, still with Zach?" asked Callum once his brother couldn't hear him.

"Please, if I was I wouldn't live with Newman would I?" I snorted.

"Newman?" he asked, shocked. "Is he still weird? Cause Aaron came in about an hour ago and was freaked out by the-lady-across-the-roads-boyfriend-who-is-obsesse d-with-feather-dusters as he put it."

I laughed.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Callum, we broke up," I started.

"Yeah, but who says we cant get back together?" he said softly.

He dipped down to kiss me and I dodged him.

"Maybe another day. Cant we forget that we were ever together?" I asked.

"No, what we had was special, Bex," he said.

"Callum," I said and he stroked my cheek and I slapped him and glared at him. "Callum!" I snapped.

The door creaked open and Grant stood before us, Callum's hand went back by his side and Grant stared at him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled. "AND GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sorry, Newman," said Callum. "Wasn't aware you could actually GET a girlfriend with your weird personality. I bet you haven't even kissed her."

"Oh, he has," I interrupted, leading them into the kitchen.

"Prove it," said Callum. "Right now. Go on, prove you've played tonsil hockey before."

Me and Grant had one of our second long, look-on-face conversations.

He gave me a look that said, please, just this once,

And I replied with a yes, but only this time.

He moved towards me and his arms wrapped round my waist and he bent his head slightly, kissing me. This went on for about a minute before Callum tugged us apart.

"There is a ten year old in the room!" he pointed out.

"Eleven," said Aaron stubbornly.

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"You do that, Aaron, sweetie, you follow him," I said sweetly and as nicely as I could, gave him a small push towards the door. Callum stalked off with his little brother in toe and I breathed a sigh of relief, before putting on my shoes, ordering Grant to unpack the kettle and the microwave whilst I went to the newsagents round the corner to get a few bits. I closed the door behind me and headed over to the newsagents. It wasn't exactly what I expected, it was an old shop made out of stone with a wonky sign saying Newsagents. I pushed open the creaky door and a rusty bell rang. I got a wolf-whistle from a boy who was trying to shoplift alcohol and succeeding because the shop keeper was half asleep. He did it again and I glared at him.

"I have a boyfriend," I snapped.

The boy spat in my direction and I walked up to him.

"Try that again and you'll wish you hadn't," I hissed at him and he backed down.

I made my way towards the cupboards full of icepacks and milk and grabbed a small tub of it. Then I picked up a few microwave meals and the latest issue of _OK! _magazine and trailed over to the counter, where the man wouldn't wake up, so I slotted a few coins into his clenched fist and gave the boy who was smuggling the booze one last dirty look and made my way home.

* * *

Grant had unpacked the microwave and the kettle and the cleaning products I'd bought beforehand.

"Are you ready to make this place feel like home, baby?" he asked.

"I sure am," I smiled. "Are you gonna help me clean up the living room?"

"Yes, baby, yes I am."

I grabbed the black duster off of the kitchen side and waltzed over to the doors and into the living room. I grabbed a cloth and a Mr Muscle stain removing spray off of the table on my way in and began to spray the marble fireplace and its burn stains and wipe them away, whilst Grant dusted off the black curtains. After about five minutes we'd done the whole room and moved at a steady pace through the rest of the downstairs rooms. After, I made Grant see if there was a hoover anywhere, which there was, under the stairs, and vacuum the whole of downstairs. I started upstairs in the bathroom and made my way to the study, where I polished the mahogany floor with the duster, I then moved on to do the furniture and clean out the cupboard. I was amazed when I saw a laptop, a charger for it and a huge pile of Sims 3 games in there. I moved the laptop onto the desk and the Sims games into one of the drawers with the charger. In the second bedroom, there was a pristine black carpet and a double bed with a neon pink bed spread and white, patterned wallpaper that matched the wardrobe door handles. I opened the wardrobe and it wasn't ordinary. There were no clothes, just steps down into a fairly small third bedroom that had been turned into a walk in wardrobe. These two rooms would totally be mine. Then I climbed out and moved on to the next one, which was already decorated blue and black with matching bedspreads and a chest of drawers. It was the same size as mine, average, and I knew it would be perfect for Grant. I am so grateful to the previous owners of this house that they left half their stuff because we cant afford to buy any bedframes if we don't want to be broke and have to get about five side jobs when we go to uni. Nah uh. Not happening. Grant came up and claimed his bedroom - the blue one - and I claimed mine. He handed me a box full of toiletries and kept holding a box of clothes of his own and we unpacked a bit more. I put two brand new toothbrushes - one light blue which would be Grants and one bright lime green which would be mine - by the sink. I also placed two different sets of shampoo and conditioner in the shower on the rack and some toilet paper and my make up bag. I then went back into my room and climbed into my walk-in wardrobe and put the trinket box I'd almost forgotten about, on the shelf by the door, before clambering back out and going downstairs to get my clothes. I heaved box after box of shoes, cardigans, bags, satchels, jumpers, uniform, shorts, trousers, shirts, skirts, t-shirts, blouses, leggings, jeans, makeup, dresses and jewellery up the stairs and into my room. I nicked Grants body-length mirror and put it in the corner of my wardrobe room and began unpacking my shoes and I filled over three layers of shelves, before I had to start on a new block of them completely and filled that one too. Then I dragged the biggest box into the wardrobe and pushed it down the stairs to the actual wardrobe. I was so lucky I had this extra room to get ready in. I opened it and dumped handful after handful of clothes. Some included pyjamas and underwear, which went in a small chest of drawers next to my bed. I checked the clock on the landing and it was getting late, so I told Grant I was going to bed and would help him in the morning and he said the same thing to me. So I climbed into bed and fell staright asleep and felt the fatigue from lifting boxes, running, walking and more drain away.

* * *

A / N: **So this was longer than I expected. Review! See you next chapter!**


	6. Teenagers - Chemical Romance random song

A / N: **Right, so far this story has been boring. It will get better and more dramatic after they finish moving and unpacking. But the truth is, that sort of stuff IS boring in real life so whats the point in pretending?**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

I cannot even begin to describe how well I slept last night. It would be literally impossible. Even though English gives us plenty of adjectives, nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs, blah, blah, blah and complex, compound and simple sentences, I can still not describe it. My hair was a complete mess, and my nightie was crumpled up and I managed to smooth it out before I put on my dressing gown and make my way downstairs. There isn't much food, so I grab one of the microwave meals I bought last night, and stick it in. It took about five minutes for me to open my eyes and realize the TV was on and turned up so loud it could have blown the thing up.

"Grant!" I screeched. "Turn the bloody thing down!"

There was no reaction.

"Grant!" I screeched again.

I walked into the living room to find Grant and Callum's brother, Aaron, lazing about in the black loveseats, eagerly watching what seemed to be a horror movie. I grabbed the romote from the fireplace and muted it.

"Grant!" I yelled. "He's ten for gods sakes. Your watching a bloody 18!"

"Oh, hey Bex, sleep well?" he asked.

"Um, OK," I replied, turning off the TV.

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to wait in the kitchen for a minute," I told Aaron. "I'll only be a few minutes."

He calmly walked out of the living room door.

"Good morning to you too, Grant!" I said, scowling.

"What, your not gonna yell at me and tell me to bog off in rude words?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"Nope," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm just mad you didn't even say good morning to the person who tidied your room _and _the rest of our house."

"Fine," he said. "Good morning."

He pecked me on the lips.

"Finally," I said and he laughed a little. "Aaron, sweetie, its time for you to go now," I said, opening the kitchen door.

"OK, see you soon Grant, hottie in the PJ's," he said and I glared at him.

"Its Bex," I said through gritted teeth. "You know that!"

"What, _Bex_? Its not like I haven't seen you in your pyjamas when you were going out with my brother, is it?"

"First of all, your only ten and you would have been like five when I went out with your brother," I hissed, trying not to sound menacing. "And second, that might have been from when I was babysitting you with your brother, and I was about to go to bed when he called me. The door is that way, not this way. Now go before your brother kills Grant."

I turned him around and gave him a gentle push towards the door.

"Tell your brother not to tell you anything that's not true about me, sweetie. I'm sure hes told you plenty of lies."

The door clicked shut after that sentence and I turned to Grant who was laughing.

"Shut up Newman!" I snapped and went upstairs to get dressed

* * *

A / N: **Thanks to all reviewers. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Baby - Justin Bieber

A / N: **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, reviews are one of the things Ii haven't got many of right now. But thanks to those who did. This chapter, an unexpected visitor turns up at Bex and Grants doorstep. There has been a time skip over a day or so, so their all unpacked. Grant has gone out to get some food from the supermarket when the visitor and a note appear...**

**This will be fairly short chapter**

**Disclaimer: So you probably already know, I own a laptop for writing this fic but I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

"See you in about an hour, baby," said Grant, folding up the clear shopping list I'd given him. "Ring me if you need anything extra.

"I will. I might go back to bed for forty minutes though," I told him. It had been three days since we'd moved in and we were completely unpacked. We had two entire weeks off as unpacking time, so we could chill out and relax because all of it was done. Though doing it all so quickly tired me out.

"Bye," I said, kissing him on the cheek before trailing up the stairs as he closed the door.

I had literally just pounded down on my bed and fallen asleep when I heard the doorbell go. I jogged downstairs thinking Grant had forgotten his bus pass again, but there was no one there. Until I looked down to my feet. There was a note, written in my sister, Phoebe's neat scroll.

_Hey, Bex,_

_Haven't seen you in a long time. My thirtieth birthday has just been, I came to see you but then they said you'd moved out so I came here. I don't think the school told you, but while I was away, I was pregnant. Me and Leo don't want it, so we wondered if you could take him for me. Me and Leo are going to travel and this baby held us up. We weren't ready, but Mum told us about Grant and you are. He looks just like you. When its older, its auntie will be me, not you. Got it? Feel free to name it. We care for it, but were not ready. Mum doesn't know and I'm already in enough trouble with her because of the drinking thing. So could you take the stick for me?_

_Love Phoebe xx xxx xx_

Great, I already think my sister is a selfish, nasty alcoholic, now I'm stuck with _her _kid and I'm only FIFTEEN. My Mum is going to kill me, my dad will slaughter Grant and then my career is over. I don't know where she is, so I cant give him back. Though he is kinda cute. I scooped him up off of the door step and ripped up the note and put it in the bin. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Grant's number.

He didn't pick up. SO I left a message.

"Grant, you need to get home, NOW! As fast as you can."

* * *

A / N: Well, DRAMATIC!


	8. So What? - P nk

A / N: **So this chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the previous one. What will happen when Grantr gets home?**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

The door creaked open and Grant stood in the doorway, scowling. I had my nephew/son in my arms and I was cardling him softly.

"A BABY?" he yelled once he saw it. "When did YOU get pregnant. Its not mine, Bex, you wont let me touch you!"

"Gosh Grant, its my sisters. She left him in front of the door and ran off with her boyfriend!" I snapped.

"Oh." He sounded so dumb. "But we have to get rid of it, right?"

"No," I said plainly.

"Why?" he asked me. "That thing is gonna ruin our lives. All the late nights and lie ins in the mornings, they'll be gone. And you can forget going back to school. You may as well forget what it feels like to have parents as well, and I don't want to give that up."

"Grant, I believe as I am the relative of this kid, I make the choice," I snapped. "And if we have to give all of that up, so what? We can replace it? Our parents would adjust. We're keeping it. If you don't like it, then you can piss off out of this house."

I put the baby carefully down on the cushions I'd put on the table.

"What?" I yelled. "Stay and help me or leave. Make the choice!"

"But I want to stay with you _without _a kid, Bex," he shouted.

"Was that one of the options?" I shouted back. "I SAID HELP ME THROUGH THIS AND BE ITS DAD, OR GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"I DONT WANT A KID, BEX!" he bellowed.

"THEN GET OUT!" I yelled.

"MAYBE I WILL!" he yelled back and stormed towards the door and opening it.

It suddenly dawned on me that he was about to leave me. Again.

"Wait, Grant," I said about to cry.

"Bye, Baxter!" he yelled. "Have a nice life."

And with that he slammed the door behind him and I let my tears fall out. My nephew tried to smile at me and I picked him up, snuggling him.

"I need to give you a name," I said. "How about Sean? No, to...posh. Bradley? No, to snobby. What about Kian?" the baby smiled and laughed and I knew immediately it liked the sound. "Kian it is."

There was a knock on the door, so I carried Kian to it with me. Only I wish I hadn't. Because headmistress Morgan was standing there, hands on hips, with Faraday Hill beside her, who was clutching a box labelled _Rebecca Baxter, Graduation fee. _Oh shoot. Grant's told Zach, Zach's told Cammie, Cammie told her mum. And Faraday Hill has my graduation fee. That can mean one thing and one thing only. I've been expelled.


	9. Tell the World - Olly Murs

A / N: **Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated in a while! But there has been a question asked by an anonymous reviewer, titled Guest.**

**They asked me why Bex had been expelled, so here is why. They think the baby is actually hers and she kept it from Grant, Cammie and the rest of her friends, so Grant left her and obviously told Zach because they're friends and Zach told Cammie, so Cammie must have felt lied to because Bex is her best friend so she ratted her out to her mother, the headmistress, who thinks the baby is hers as well. A bit of confusion there. If you were the headmistress of a school for snobs, I'd-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong Girls as its cover, you have a reputation to uphold. Bex is expelled for having a kid they think is hers, because if you never do anything wrong according to the public, if you walk around in your uniform with a pushchair containing a baby and your British, you don't have a house and you go to boarding school and arrive in limos and planes, its not your little brother is it now? So because of reputation, basically. I should have made that clearer.**

**Anyways, this chapter, Bex has a final showdown with Grant, will he stop kipping on his air bed at Zach's house and go home or will he come back and get his stuff, then leave her and Kian for good?**

**Also tanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Abby, another anonymous reviewer, who submitted loads of great ideas, and also some one named bexyboo, another anonymous reviewer, and her random fact is going to be at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, they're 100% Ally Carter and 0% me.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

_~ Bex's Point of View ~_

I had no place for Kian to sleep and he was crying every time I put him down. I was up all night, without a wink of sleep, and putting my water bottle in the microwave for milk. When my alarm rang for 6 am, the time I would have been getting for school, I took him upstairs and got changed. I remembered the sewing kit and machine and a block of wood with my shoes on that the previous owners had left behind, and made a mental note to buy some clothes and get a swing for Kian, one of those that swings back and forth and he is safe. I'd go across the road to Aaron and Callum and baby Lewis and their parents and introduce the baby. Knowing Hazelle and Ken, they'd offer without me even hinting. I got changed into a cropped top that tied at the end in the centre and USA flag shorts. I slipped on my converse and grabbed my keys, locking both the front door and the one leading to the kitchen before I crossed the road. I knocked on the modern red door with the number 2 pinned to the front of it in silver. Callum's mum, Hazelle, answered and beamed when she saw me.

"Rebecca, dear!" she smiled. "Its so good to see you again. Is this your son?"

She didn't sound disappointed at all, so I decided to lie and say what Phoebe wanted me to.

"Yea," I said brightly. "His name is Kian."

"Well," she said. "Come in, Callum will be down soon, he's off school today."

I stepped into their pink and white fluffy hallway and remembered two years ago. Me and Callum stumbling in after a night out in the town, and the time I fell asleep on the stairs and woke up in the morning and fell down them, another one he never let me forget.

"Rebecca, darling! He's adorable!" she exclaimed. "Callum, com look at this!"

I smiled at her, as Callum came thumping down the stairs.

"Whats adorable, Mum?" he asked lazily.

"Rebecca's son, look, he's only two days old!" she said.

"Alright where is he?" he yelled, making Kian cry.

"Who?" I asked.

"Newman!" he screamed, stomping towards the front door and pulling his shoes on.

"And why do you need her boyfriend?" asked Hazelle.

"Because he knocked her up! Obviously, mum!" he shouted, unlocking the door and stepping out, running across the road to my house.

"NEWMAN!" he bellowed, banging the door. "NEWMAN, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT HERE NOW!"

There was no answer, so I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face me.

"You wont find him here. Try the other side of town," I said quietly.

"What, he left you?" he asked softly. "Why?"

"Because he thought it was his, and it just...wasn't," I lied. "Because when I started showing, he thought I was three months along, I was 8 months along, and we weren't together eight months ago."

"Look, I have to go, considering its our schools winter dance tonight, and my mum wants me to show up, even though I have no one to go with," he said. "See ya Bex."

He walked across the road, and returned a minute later with a pushchair and three boxes, panting.

"I swear to god that woman's mental," he said, sweating. "Baby stuff." he added seeing my confused look.

"Oh. Let me help," I said, putting Kian in the pushchair and lifting one side of the box and carrying it over the road with Callum. We did the same to the other two, then Callum pushed Kian over the road, and said bye for the final time, disappearing into his house.

* * *

A / N: **Ha, did you like it? I hope you did. Please, pretty PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**Or as Miranda Hart would say in her TV show:**

**GET OFF YOUR FAT ARSES AND DO SOMETHING**

**in this case, review! But I'll be nicer and just say plase help me by reviewing!**

**Todays fact:**

** King Louis xix ruled france for 15 minutes**

**Thanx the reviewer who gave me it!**

**See ya xx **


End file.
